The Runecaster's Book of Runes
The book of Runes LVL ONE: Anvil of Battle: 'DMG & Allied Buff ' Divine Rune of Thunder:'' ''DMG & Enemy Debuff Executioner's Call : 'DMG & Enemy Debuff & Allied Buff ' Flames of Purity:'' DMG & Allied Buff ' Sigil of Endless Fire:'' DMG & Enemy Debuff ' Sigil of Iron's Buffet: '''DMG & Enemy Debuff ' Sigil of the Undeniable Dawn: '' 'DMG & Allied Buff ' Sigil of Death's Call: 'DMG ' Words of Binding: 'DMG & Enemy Debuff & Allied Buff ' Words of Reduction: DMG & Enemy Debuff Words of Change:'' DMG & Enemy Debuff 'Words of Warding: DMG & Allied Buff '''Frostfoe Sigil: DMG Sigil of Grudge: ''' Buff '''LVL TWO: Victorious Icon: Buff Words of Skill:'' '' 'Buff 'Sigil of the Final Fight:'' ''Buff Ysura's Lesser Shield: 'Buff 'Words of Terror:'' Debuff 'Words of Grudge:'' Buff LVL THREE: Sigil of the Blinding Shield:'' ''DMG & Enemy Debuff & Allied Buff Stalwart Words: DMG & Buff Glyph of Vengeance: DMG & Allied Buff '''Symbol of Reverberating Wrath: '' 'DMG & Buff 'Glyph of Alliance'': ''DMG & Enemy Debuff & Allied Buff Mark of Biting Frost: 'DMG & Enemy Debuff '''LVL FIVE:'' Runic Cage: DMG & Enemy Debuff & Allied Buff Rune of Arrows: DMG & Enemy Debuff & Allied Buff Rune of Wrathful Embers: DMG & Enemy Debuff LVL SIX: Rune of the Last Act: DMG & Allied Buff [[RC: Rune of Readiness|'Rune of Readiness']]:'' Allied Buff 'Rune of Alliance: Allied Buff '''Pact of Peace: Allied Buff Ysura's Compassion:'' Allied Buff 'Rune of Unyielding Steel:'' ''Allied Buff '''LVL SEVEN: [[RC: Rune of Gathering Storm|'Rune of Gathering Storm:']] AoE DMG [[RC: Rune of Howling Fire|'Rune of Howling Fire:']] DMG [[RC: Rune of Fright|'Symbol of Fright:' ]]DMG & Enemy Debuff [[RC: Symbol of Folly|'Symbol of Folly:' ]]DMG & Enemy Debuff LVL 9: Words of Reflected Karma:' ''Glowing red words appear upon your enemies’ foreheads, heralding immediate retribution for any violent action. '''Target:' Each enemy in the 3 squares of targeted creature. Hit: 2W + Wisdom modifier damage. Miss: Half damage. Effect: The target takes 5 lightning damage whenever it attacks. Rune of Divine Providence:' ''You strike your enemy and call upon your god to wrap you and your allies in divine supremacy. '''Target:' One creature Hit: 3W + Wisdom modifier damage. Effect: You activate an aura 1 that lasts until the end of your next turn. While in the aura, your allies gain a +2 power bonus to all defenses. The aura persists until the end of your next turn. Rune of Boundless Fury:' ''Denholm first carved this rune, cutting it into the flesh of a primordial beast. His sacred berserkers, their wrath fired by the bloody symbol, overwhelmed the foe. '''Target:' One creature Hit: 2W + Wisdom modifier damage. Miss: Half damage. Effect: Until the end of your next turn, whenever any ally starts his or her turn adjacent to the target, that ally can make a melee attack against the target as a free action. Rune of Death's Verge:' ''You invoke the third of the seven runes that represent the gates of death. The third gate slams shut as the soul passes through, severing the soul’s link to its body. '''Target:' One creature Attack: Creature gains a Fortitude save. Base DC 15+ Caster lvl Hit: 2W + Wisdom modifier necrotic or Holy damage. Miss: Half damage. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, you can use the power Death's Verge Attack, using a square in the primary target’s space as the origin square. ' Death's Verge Attack' ' Requirement:' The power Rune of Death's Verge must be active in order to use this power. Trigger: The primary target drops to 0 hit points Target: Each enemy in within 5 squares of targeted creature. Hit: The secondary target is dazed (Will save ends). Rune of Shielding:' ''You inscribe a rune of containment on your foe to protect you and your allies from attacks that rage around the foe. '''Target:' One creature Attack: vs. AC Hit: 3W + Wisdom modifier damage. Miss: Half damage. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, when the target is included as a target of a close or an area attack that also includes you or any of your allies, the attack automatically misses you and your allies. Unconquered Redoubt:' ''With a mighty swing, you place the rune of the unconquered redoubt into the ground. The blast knocks your enemies back as your magic weaves a defense. '''Target:' Each enemy in a 5 square radius. Hit: 1W + Wisdom modifier Holy damage, and you push the target 4 squares. Miss: Half damage, and you push the target 1 square. Effect: The blast creates a zone that lasts until the end of your next turn. While within the zone, you and your allies gain a +2 power bonus to AC and resist 5 to all damage against area attacks. LVL 10: Protective Scroll:' ''With masterful precision, you turn a small strip of parchment into a powerful ward. '''Effect:' You create a palm-sized protective scroll that lasts until it is expended or until the end of your next extended rest. A creature carrying the scroll can use a minor action to expend the scroll and regain 2d10 hit points. The creature also gains a +5 power bonus to all defenses until the end of its next turn. Banner of Resolution:' ''You invoke the rune of resolve, granting your ally the bravery and strength needed to repel the enemy. '''Target:' One ally. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, the target gains 5 temporary hit points whenever he or she hits with an attack. Rune of Daunting Light:' ''You invoke a rune on yourself and your allies that makes you all appear daunting even when your defenses are down. '''Target:' You and every ally. Effect: The targets don’t grant flanking advantage until the end of your next turn. Rune of Shared Lore:' ''You invoke the rune of shared lore. Your skill is your allies’ skill, and theirs is yours. '''Target:' You and every ally. Effect: Choose a skill. Until the end of the encounter, whenever each target makes a check with that skill, he or she uses the highest bonus for that skill from among all the targets. Rune of the Astral Winds:' ''You place a rune of the astral winds on your ally, allowing him or her to slip by your enemies in safety. '''Target:' One ally Effect: You move the target 4 squares. Target is not able to be targeted by attacks of opportunity. Special: You can use this power only once per round.